


spill me with blood; spill me with colors

by Yulenka



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Free Ending, Minako is a child, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulenka/pseuds/Yulenka
Summary: minako's childhood revolved in only black and white. that night, it all changed.whenever you see your own soulmate, colors starts to appear in your sight.





	spill me with blood; spill me with colors

minako didn't know whether she is abnormal or not.

 

all of her childhood friends already sees colors but she's not. she knows that finding her own soulmate requires time and patience, however, she feels that fate is trying to play with her.

 

it all started that night.

 

she and her parents are currently on their way home, her father tuning the radio to his preferences.

 

'an explosion occurred at the kirijo labs. it is advised for people to stay at their homes to prevent further harm. the police are now trying to save the remaining survivors of the exp-'

 

"what the-" her father's voice stopped.

 

the radio stopped. everything stopped. except for their car that is moving at a fast speed.

 

minako, whose eyes are closed, rubbed her drowsy eyes.

 

"mama? papa?"

 

nothing answered her calls. nervousness filled her chest as she was greeted by a pair of coffins in the front side of the car.

 

tears started to form in her eyes. she tried to call them again but nothing answered again. curiously, she tried prying open the coffin at the shotgun seat. her father is there, sleeping.

 

"the car is..."

 

minako managed to say that as their car suddenly impacted another stopped car. glass shards injuring her, it hurts, mama.

 

she hit the seat of the car but it only brought her mild headache, nothing more than that.

 

she tried to get out of the car, which is starting to get on fire. she looked at the coffins there, already showing her parents' miserable state. her sobs started to turn into a cry. she's alone now with no one to be with her.

 

as she cried while hugging her knees, a loom of fear invaded her heart.

 

'i'm scared. i'm scared. i'm scared.'

 

she raised her head, only to be greeted with the grey sky. however, the white moon seemed to be bigger than ever. it gave her chills.

 

"why is this happening?"

 

as a child, she kept reminding in her mind that this is all a nightmare. an nightmare that she will not forget.

 

she is betrayed by her will as she kept seeing the grey sky that hurts her eyes.

 

she mustered her courage as she started to roam around the bridge. no one is present, only coffins are.

 

'maybe that's where people are sleeping.'

 

she kept walking forward as she heard a voice. it seemed human but is also metallic. it gives her the creeps.

 

minako hurried towards he sound. explosions can be heard as she saw the most frightening thing that she ever seen. even scarier than her former classmate when he bullied a girl in the class.

 

she looked at the frightening thing. it is black overall but its floating in the air. it seemed fighting someone.

 

minako's gaze turned to the enemy of the entity, a girl whose body is unreal. almost like a robot.

 

she can't believe her eyes as a muffled shriek came out from her mouth, which she immediately covered with her hands.

 

'mama, save me.'

 

no one answered her prayers. unfortunately, her shriek caught the attention of the two fighting.

 

the android looked at her with chilly eyes but the scary entity looked at her with its glowing white orbs, that is actually red, contrasting minako's warm red eyes.

 

and that's the time when a sickly feeling bubbled in her chest. a sickening color starts to creep within her sight.

 

minako's breath hitched as she saw now the sickly green sky. it is paired with the pale yellow moon that she will see in the next nights.

 

the android seemed to say something but she hear it. the next thing minako knew is that something bad will happen but her consciousness betrayed her.

 

the last thing minako saw is an unfamiliar but comforting face of a male. he has black hair that is slicked back with warm blue eyes. a beauty mark under his eyes. his smile seemed to be the best thing she ever saw, contrasting the scary entity before.

 

she tried reaching towards his yellow scarf but she can't.

 

'who is that?'

 

that leads her to the current situation in present, year 2009.


End file.
